Empire of the Rising Sun (Red Alert universe)
The Empire of the Rising Sun, also officially known as The Empire, 'Rising Sun', Japanese Empire of the Rising Sun of Japan, Empire of the Rising Sun of Japan and the Empire of Japan, is the Imperial regime of Japan, led by the Emperor and the Shogunate (Red Alert universe). Located in East and Southeast Asia, the Empire of the Rising Sun is the third superpower in the world with the Allies (Red Alert universe) and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Red Alert universe). The Empire of the Rising Sun suddenly emerged to the Third World War (Red Alert universe) to seek its "divine destiny" to subjugate mankind to serve the Emperor and create a world under their rule - a world minus capitalism and communism. Influenced by nationalism, militarism and imperialism, the Empire has adopted aggressive policies, viewing the Allies and Soviets nothing more than "barbaric oppressors". The Empire of the Rising Sun accidentally came to existence in the current timeline, in which the greatest mind of the 20th century, Albert Einstein (Red Alert universe), was removed from space-time continuum by "future" Soviet Premier Anatoly Cherenko (Red Alert universe). During the Great World War II and Post-war period, The Empire underwent a massive industrialization and became the economic tiger of East Asia in the early 1970s. The Empire of the Rising Sun emerged as a superpower with the largest military and economy in the world in the aftermath of Great World War III in the 1970s. The Imperial Japanese Army launched a massive invasion on the Soviet Union, opening the War of the Three Powers (Red Alert universe) in 1986, the largest, bloodiest and most deadly conflict ever seen in the Red Alert universe. The Imperial Armed Forces destroyed most of the unprepared Red Army in Leningrad, Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, Soviet Union (Red Alert universe), Stalingrad, Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, Soviet Union (Red Alert universe), Odessa, Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, Soviet Union (Red Alert universe), and Vladivostok, Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, Soviet Union (Red Alert universe). In Vladivostok, the main fleet of the Soviet Pacific Fleet of the Red Navy was stationed so the Imperial Japanese Navy sends a fleet of aircraft carriers and Shogun Battleships with escort vessels to sink the Soviet fleet. Squadrons of Imperial super-heavy bombers joined the Imperial fleet and then sank the mighty Soviet dreadnoughts. In Odessa, the Imperial Japanese Army used its ultimate superweapon to bring death, fear and destruction to the city, the Shogun Executioner (Red Alert universe). In the Soviet city of Vorkuta, Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, Soviet Union (Red Alert universe), an Imperial force destroyed an expansive Soviet naval yard, and a considerable fleet that had been stationed there to defend the city. Imperial forces conquered the Soviet missile launch facility Krasna-45 launch facility (Red Alert universe), near the capital of Moscow. The Imperial Japanese Army marsched deeper into the Soviet territory, conquered the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic (Red Alert universe). Imperial divisions took control of the Baikonur Cosmodrome (Red Alert universe), the USSR's largest spaceport. After some months of heavy fightings, the Ukrainian SSR fell finally to the advancing Imperial Japanese Army. In Moscow, the Imperial Armed Forces crumbled the last of the USSR's forces, and destroyed the Kremlin (Red Alert universe). Now, the Empire of the Rising Sun moved to the West, towards the United States. The Emperor sends a Imperial fleet to succesfully deal with a Allied considerable major fleet stationed at Pearl Harbor (Red Alert universe). The Imperial Floating Fortress (Red Alert universe) Black Tortoise (Red Alert Universe) was deployed in the Western Pacific to succesfully repel a Allied fleet on en-route to the capital of Tokyo (Red Alert universe), and then was used as a base of operations during the invasion of Santa Monica, Los Angeles. Two other Imperial Floating Fortresses were deployed in the North Sea and near Gibraltar to launch a massive invasion of Europe. In the North Pacific, an Imperial army of 200,000 Imperial troops of the Imperial Japanese Army landed on the Soviet-controlled Sakhalin Islands (Red Alert universe), and crushed an Soviet army based on the island, the last Soviet forces left efter the Soviet defeat in Moscow. After Vladivostok fell to the massive victorious Imperial armed forces, Vladivostok became the northern Imperial naval port for the Imperial armada. Official Fact Sheet Mandate A nationalistic, zealous army of warriors willing to lay down their lives for their godlike Emperor and his vision. The Empire of the Rising Sun runs a strictly-disciplined military that takes great pride in its futuristic weaponry and ruthless tactics. Bases of Operations *'War of the Three Powers': Main base in Tokyo, Japan. Other command posts identified at Mt Fuji, the Black Tortoise (Red Alert universe), Yokohoma Harbor, and Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Hawaii. *'Uprising': Tokyo Head of State